


Las cosas más maravillosas que pueden venir de noches terribles

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No puedo dormir. He tratado, y no puedo. Pues, he pensado...”“¿Pues has pensado de despertarme para compartir el dolor? Ahora elige ser romántico.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Las cosas más maravillosas que pueden venir de noches terribles

**Las cosas más maravillosas que pueden venir de noches terribles**

Había intentado. En serio.

Habían vuelto tarde esa noche, habían cenado rápidos y luego directos a la cama, porque estaban demasiado cansados para aún sólo pensar de hacer nada diferente.

Yuri pensaba de haber estado bastante harto de dormir para veinte horas en fila, pero aparentemente había juzgado mal.

Cuando había abierto los ojos de vuelta estaban las tres de la noche, y no importaba lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, no había tenido éxito de volver a dormir, y estaba empezando decididamente a enojarse.

Se dio vuelta otra vez en la cama, y decidió que había hecho bastante ruido para despertar a Yuya. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirar al mayor, lo encontró durmiendo pacíficamente, el toque de una sonrisa en su cara.

Idiota.

Yuri había tratado con el camino fácil, y no iba a rendirse sólo porque su novio tenía el sueño más pesado del planeta.

Se arrastró hacia a él, moviendo su brazo para serle lo más cerca posible; luego le besó la mandíbula, aún dispuesto a hacer que se despertara de la manera lo menos traumática posible.

Yuya hizo un ruido raro, de verdad, pero sus ojos se quedaron cerrados.

“Yuu...” Yuri coreó, sólo obteniendo a cambio un gruñido. “Yuu, son las ocho. Se nos hace tarde para el trabajo.” dijo luego, su voz más y más enojada. “Takaki Yuya, levántate. Llamó el manager, vamos a ser despedidos.”

No fue tan traumático como Yuri lo había pensado, pero sirvió al propósito: Yuya abrió los ojos despacio, confuso, mirando alrededor.

“¿Yuri?” lo llamó, atontado. “Está oscuro afuera, que...” luego abrió sus ojos mejor y se giró para controlar el reloj en la mesilla. El gemido que le soltó fue sin duda demasiado fuerte para alguien que acababa de despertarse de madrugada, pensó Yuri.

“Lo siento.” dijo, sin parecer para nada apenado.

“¿Lo sientes?” Yuya repitió, asombrado. “Son las tres y media de la puta mañana, Yuri. ¿Qué pasa contigo?” se lamentó, cogiendo la almohada y apretándosela a la cara. “Vuelve a dormir. Y cállate.” le ordenó, su voz amortiguada.

“Pero eso es el punto, Yuuyan.” Yuri le dijo, tan convincentemente como podía. “No puedo dormir. He tratado, y no puedo. Pues, he pensado...”

Yuya movió la almohada y lo miró travieso.

“¿Pues has pensado de despertarme para compartir el dolor?” le preguntó, caustico. “Ahora elige ser romántico.” murmuró al final, pero se levantó un poco, mirándolo. “¿Por qué no puedes dormir?” le preguntó, claramente enojado.

“No lo sé.” Yuri se encogió de hombros. “Estaba durmiendo, y luego no. Sólo necesito que me hagas un poco de compañía, Yuu. No puedo dormir si me concentro demasiado en eso, todo lo que me sirve es una distracción.” le preguntó, acercándose hasta que Yuya no se rindió y abrió los brazos para él.

“Distracción, ¿eh?” repitió, su voz casi entretenida ahora. “¿Estabas pensando en algo?”

Yuri le hizo una sonrisa torcida, y un segundo después sus labios estaban contra los del mayor.

Se movió para estar encima a él, y Yuya podía jurar de haberlo oído ronronear cuando empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Se alejó, riendo.

“No entiendo si me estas besando porque estas despierto, o si estas despierto porque querías besarme.” se burló del menor, acariciándole la nariz con un dedo.

“No te confundas. Te puedo besar en pleno día, ahora quiero realmente dormir un poco.” Yuri contestó, haciendo muecas.

“Oh, te gustaría un poco de algo, claro.” Yuya le dijo, sonriendo, y se apresuró a besarlo otra vez antes que el menor pudiera matarle.

Siguieron de esa manera mucho tiempo, y Yuri casi había olvidado como había empezado; siguió besando a Yuya en destellos de euforia, momentos más atrevidos, cuando sus manos empezaron a vagar en el pecho del mayor, y momentos cuando sólo se quedó y dejó que Yuya lo besara, y pronto todo lo que podía pensar era la boca de su novio, y nada más.

Se movió a un lado, llevando los brazos alrededor el cuello de Yuya y acercándolo una vez más, empezando a besar bajo su mandíbula y hacia su cuello, disfrutando los gemidos bajos del mayor.

“Yu...” Yuya murmuró, llevando una mano a su cara y forzándolo a levantarla. “Casi las cuatro de la madrugada. La alarma está puesta en menos de tres horas. No te pases.” siseó, luego se inclinó hacia él para besarlo más suavemente, menos frenético que el menor.

Mientras lo estaba besando, de todas maneras, mientras sentía la lengua de Yuri contra la suya y su piel tan cerca, no pudo evitarlo. Empujó sus caderas contra el menor en un movimiento involuntario, y supe que Yuri no podía habérselo perdido.

Luego Yuya dejó su mano deslizar más abajo, hasta la bastilla de la camiseta de Yuri, dejando que se atreviera bajo de esa en una caricia lenta, pero no aún no había reacciones por parte de Yuri, que se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, sus labios y lengua también moviéndose más despacio contra la boca de Yuya.

Y así Yuya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y dijo tacos entre los dientes.

“No te atrevas.” dijo, su voz bastante alta. “No te atrevas a dormirte ahora, Chinen Yuri.” se alejó un poco, viendo a Yuri con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose para estar más cómodo en la almohada.

“No duermo.” murmuró, su voz que sugería algo diferente.

“Yuri, me has despertado para distraerte. Y ahora soy claramente yo lo que es...” hizo muecas. “Distraído.”

Yuri se giró por el otro lado, agitando la mano.

“Mañana. Buenas noches, Yuuyan.” masculló, y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Yuya oyó de él.

Típico.

~

Yuya se despertó unas horas después, un poco antes que la alarma sonara.

Se movió hacia Yuri, envolviendo un brazo alrededor su cintura y agitándolo.

“Buenos días.” le dijo, bostezando.

Le tomó un poco a Yuri, pero al final tuvo éxito de abrir los ojos y hacer un ruido incoherente, girándose para mirarlo.

“Buenos días.” le dijo, sonriendo. “¿Nos hemos perdido la alarma?” preguntó, preocupado.

Yuya extendió el cuello para controlar el reloj digital, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No, tenemos aún veinte minutos antes que tenemos que levantarnos.” le informó.

“Bueno.” Yuri se enroscó a él y cerró de vuelta los ojos. “Puedo dormir un poco más.”

Yuya rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“De verdad, no lo creo.” murmuró en su oreja, picándole el lóbulo. “Está mañana ahora. Tiempo de terminar de distraerme.”

Chinen abrió los ojos de vuelta, haciendo muecas.

“Oh. Pues creo que no lo he soñado.” comentó.

Yuya empujó las caderas adelante, echándole una mirada sensual.

“¿Se siente como un sueño?” preguntó, riendo.

Yuri se sentó, extendiendo los brazos y luego mirando en los ojos de su novio.

“Creo que puedo trabajar con eso.” declaró, y luego se sentó a horcajadas del mayor.

Yuya se quedó perfectamente inmóvil y disfrutó la recompensa para no haberlo matado unas horas antes.

Era decididamente un novio maravilloso. 


End file.
